


so don't turn away now

by kismetNemesis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Noah and Ronan are in this for like two seconds, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two weeks since it had been determined that Gansey was allowed to kiss Adam. No, scratch that. It had been two weeks since they had both admitted that they wanted to kiss each other (that they wanted each other). It had been about two minutes since Gansey had started to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so don't turn away now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, love  
> I am a constant satellite  
> Of your blazing sun  
> My love  
> I obey your law of gravity  
> This is the fate you've carved on me
> 
> \- Vienna Teng, Gravity

It had been two weeks since it had been determined that Gansey was allowed to kiss Adam. No, scratch that. It had been two weeks since they had both admitted that they wanted to kiss each other (that they wanted each other). It had been about two minutes since Gansey had started to believe it. 

They were sitting on Gansey’s bed in the middle of Monmouth, leaning against the headboard. They had been doing Glendower research, but now Gansey had frozen with his book open to the same two pages, not daring to move, because Adam’s hand was on his knee. His thumb was kind of stroking over the bare skin below his shorts, and Gansey didn’t dare move for fear that Adam would take it as a rejection. 

Every move Adam made was an exercise in anxiety and anticipation. He moved his hand off Gansey’s knee, and Gansey’s heart sunk before Adam repositioned himself to kneel with one hand on Gansey’s thigh and another on his neck. Gansey was unable to keep himself from sighing quietly, and would have held himself stiller if that were physically possible. Luckily, Adam seemed to take it as encouragement, and brushed his fingers under Gansey’s jaw.

Gansey was sure Adam could feel the heightened flutter of his pulse as his fingers slipped under the edge of Gansey’s shorts. Blue was foolish to disparage his attire, he mused, the thought absurd and out of place in his trembling bubble of paradise. Shivers ran across the back of Gansey’s neck, and he was embarrassingly hard already. Half of him hoped Adam wouldn’t notice and the other half desperately wished for the opposite.

Adam moved to unbutton Gansey’s polo. Score another point against Blue’s fashion sense. 

“Is this okay?” came Adam’s voice, close to Gansey’s ear. 

“Yeah. Um, yes. God, yes,” Gansey said. He would have nodded emphatically to back up his point, but Adam staying near his neck was top priority. Adam kissed near his ear, then began working his way down. Gansey made a noise that was somewhere between an exhale and a moan, and when Adam just smiled against his neck, Gansey gathered the courage to drop his book, cup Adam’s jaw and draw Adam’s face up to meet his eyes.

“As much as that is- one of the most exquisite sensations I’ve ever felt,” Gansey began, “We still haven’t- I want to- I want to kiss you for real,” he stammered. 

“Oh,” said Adam. This was the first thing to make him visibly blush, Gansey noticed, despite the fact that his hand had quite comfortably set up shop on Gansey’s inner thigh. “Okay.” Gansey’s heart was glowing in his chest.

He leaned forward, and started cautiously, softly pressing his lips to Adam’s. Adam kissed back equally cautiously until they both had to draw back for breath. Gansey didn’t know what he was expecting to see when he opened his eyes, but Adam’s smile was unexpected and amazing. Joy and relief and love seemed to fill the air and warm Gansey’s entire body. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that,” Gansey admitted, unable to stop himself from sort of petting Adam’s neck and chest. 

“How long _you’ve_ wanted that?” Adam said incredulously. “Gansey, I-” He stopped short. “Gansey, you are ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous. Ridiculously good at kissing,” Gansey taunted. Adam hid his face in Gansey’s neck. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, muffled. 

“Make me,” said Gansey.

Instead of rolling his eyes or making a comeback, Adam bit Gansey’s collarbone and moved his other hand to Gansey’s other thigh. Gansey exhaled in surprise.

“Biting is good,” he assured Adam before he could second-guess himself. 

“Not good at keeping you quiet, apparently,” said Adam. “I’ll have to try this.” He pulled Gansey onto his lap, and Gansey went willingly. Adam kissed him again, and they both threw caution to the wind, suddenly unable to keep their hands still or their mouths closed. If Gansey had been aroused before, it was nothing compared to the sensation of straddling Adam’s hips and trying to get as close to him as possible. Adam went back to kissing his neck, though this time there was a lot more teeth involved. 

“Oh, god,” Gansey managed to get out between heavy breaths. It didn’t seem like enough to express his satisfaction, but words were becoming increasingly hard to find. Adam began sucking a hickey near his collarbone, then paused. Gansey missed the pressure for a half-second until he felt Adam’s hands tug at the bottom of his shirt. Gansey lifted his hands above his head so fast he nearly whacked Adam in the face. Adam’s eyes widened in surprise, and Gansey was suddenly embarrassed by his own eagerness. Well, this was what Adam had signed up for. 

Adam tugged off Gansey’s shirt, then, after a small hesitation, his own. Adam quickly reapplied his teeth and lips to the same place, working until Gansey was shivering from the pain and the pleasure. He leaned back, and Gansey got a good look at his bare torso for the first time. Gansey was struck, as he had been many times before, by Adam’s beauty, and by his own luck. Adam ducked his head, and Gansey realized that he had been staring.

“You’re staring,” Adam pointed out.

“You’re very attractive,” Gansey said, honestly. 

“Oh,” said Adam, inexplicably surprised. Didn’t he know that his body was immeasurably gorgeous? Didn't he know that he featured heavily in Gansey’s fantasies? Didn’t he see when Gansey’s eyes guiltily drank in each exposed strip of skin?

Didn’t he know that Gansey was savoring every moment of this? Gansey wanted badly to touch Adam’s chest, but he didn’t dare make a move. His pulse pounded in his newly-bruised neck, and he tried to still the instinctive jerk of his hips, too, as Adam grabbed his ass with seeming nonchalance. 

Adam shifted them so that Gansey was balanced above him on shaking arms, and reached between them with the hand that wasn’t on Gansey’s ass to the front of Gansey’s shorts. His fingers rubbed gently, and even through two layers of cloth, Gansey shuddered at the feeling. It was Adam unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them to his mid-thighs, Gansey thought reverentially. It was Adam whose face was serious with concentration, whose hand was gripping his dick through his underwear and, oh, god, jacking him off. 

“Oh, jesus. Oh, Adam,” he moaned. He wished he weren’t so ineloquent, or that he could stop impatiently rutting against Adam’s hand. He was a mess of affection and arousal, and his feelings only intensified when Adam finally made a noise of his own, a quiet groan that was even better than Gansey had imagined it would be.

“Gansey,” Adam panted, and that was the final straw. Heart pounding, Gansey extricated himself from Adam’s hand and shuffled backwards down the bed, almost tripping over the shorts still tangled around his knees. He stopped when his head was level with Adam’s waist and began undoing his pants. The sharp intake of breath when his fingers fumbled against Adam’s cock encouraged him to speed up the process. 

He stroked once across Adam’s length before glancing up at his face. Adam was watching intently, and Gansey felt a wave of excitement in response. He tugged down Adam’s briefs and took him into his mouth. Adam gasped, and Gansey tried to fit more into his mouth. He promptly gagged and drew back for a moment. Adam immediately spoke with concern.

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I want to,” Gansey assured him. “Is it okay?” he added, somewhat belatedly.

“Yes,” said Adam fervently. Gansey replayed that yes over and over in his head as he fastened his lips onto Adam’s dick again, sliding his tongue against the top. 

Gansey knew how he must look, and that contributed to his arousal almost as much as Adam’s increasingly shallow breaths. When Adam’s hand found the top of his head, it was so exactly like Gansey’s fantasies that he instinctively reached for his own crotch. He set up a rhythm with both hands, one on the base of Adam’s dick and one pressed against the front of his boxers. 

Adam pulled his hair tight, but let him move his head so he wouldn’t choke. Gansey wondered how much thought Adam had put into this particular scenario himself. When Gansey found a way to bob his head up and down, Adam spoke up, his voice breathy.

“Gansey- I’m gonna- if you want to move, now would be the time-” Gansey ignored him and instead sped up his strokes, drawing a strangled _fuck_ from Adam. A few moments later, Adam came into his mouth, jerking his hips and groaning. Gansey swallowed, and was inordinately proud of himself for doing so. 

He looked up at Adam and wiped his mouth off, smiling. 

“Oh, my god,” mumbled Adam, hiding his face in his hands. Gansey finally kicked off his shorts and crawled up to lie next to him. 

“Was- was that good?” asked Gansey. 

“Of course it was good!” Adam exclaimed. “You just gave me a blowjob,” he said with disbelief.

“I’m going to need a mint leaf after this,” said Gansey contemplatively, and Adam laughed wildly. 

“Oh, my god,” he repeated, then glanced down at Gansey’s boxers. “Oh- you didn’t...? Can I, uh... do you?” It was Gansey’s turn to be flustered.

“Oh! Yes!” he said, and almost before the words were out of his mouth, Adam had begun tugging Gansey’s boxers off. He gestured for Gansey to sit on the edge of the bed, then slid out onto the floor. He got on his knees between Gansey’s legs, and Gansey grabbed a fistful of blanket. 

“I wish I’d thought of this,” he told Adam. “Oh well, next ti-” 

He was cut off by Adam licking a long stripe up his dick. 

“Jesus christ,” he said, melting into the feeling of Adam’s mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold on. 

Adam somehow managed not to gag at all, the showoff. Gansey opened his eyes again to see Adam as focused, as focused as he got when he was fixing some mysterious car problem. Adam did something incredible with his tongue and Gansey had to warn him.

“I’m going to-” Adam got out of the way quickly, which was just as well, because Gansey came seconds later. He flopped back onto the bed and marveled at his good fortune.

“That was quick,” commented Adam. 

“Fuck you, Parrish,” Gansey replied. Adam got back onto the bed, and Gansey moved to kiss him before remembering that his mouth was, uh, indisposed. 

“Kiss me after mouthwash,” Adam suggested.

“That was amazing,” Gansey said sincerely. Adam looked down, but he was smiling. “You’re amazing.”

“It was good for me, too,” said Adam, laughing a little, but he seemed to take Gansey’s praise to heart. Gansey admired Adam’s still-naked body for a few more seconds before realizing that they had just had sex (oh my god, he had just had sex with Adam) in what was technically a public place.

“We should probably get dressed,” he said reluctantly. Adam’s eyes widened.

“Oh, fuck. I forgot that you sleep in the damn living room,” he cursed. As if on cue, they heard a car pull up outside. 

They made a mad dash to collect their clothing, and Gansey ran to use his mouthwash. When Ronan and Noah came in, Adam had Gansey pressed up to one of the walls.

“Jesus, you two. Get a room,” said Ronan.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am sullying my perfect femslash record. Oh, well. Adansey will be the death of me. 
> 
> You can imagine that this is just the two of them, polyblob, or whatever else you like. I have no idea when it'd be set in canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
